Further Complications: Soul Mate story 2
by YuYuFanatic14
Summary: Sequel to Breathing Robot. Keiko finds out about Yusuke and Koenma, and isn't too happy. Then Sensui has to come in and complicate things. YuKo pairing.
1. Chapter 1

YYF14: Hey, peoples! I was planning to wait until this afternoon, but I'm bored, so I figured I'd update now. Anyway, nothing much to say, so... here's chapter one! Oh, I forgot… disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept DVDs. YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi!

* * *

Yusuke POV

"Well, Dimwit? Are you ready for your training?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just one second." I turned back to face Koenma.

"Koenma? D'you want to train, too?"

He seemed surprised at the offer, but nodded. Genkai seemed mildly surprised, but didn't say anything on it, jumping right into the training.

---------

The training lasted a good four hours, and when we were done, I was exhausted. I could tell Koenma was, too, even if he wasn't showing it.

"Yusuke! Keiko is here!"

I froze, hearing Botan's shout. Keiko was here… That was a problem.

She stood at the doorway and waved. I sighed. I'd have to at least say hi to her… I started to walk over, but I hadn't gone more than a few steps before I turned around, hearing someone stumble.

"Koenma, you okay?" I went to his side, eyes filled with concern.

"K-chan, you're tired. You didn't have to do all four hours with me… You _shouldn't _have."

"I'll be fine, Yusuke."

I picked him up anyway, wincing inwardly at how light he was. It was easy to pick him up, and my body was beat. I was distracted from my thoughts when he started to blush.

"It's okay, K-chan, I don't mind."

By the time we had gotten to the door, I had forgotten Keiko was there.

"Yusuke? Why are you carrying your friend?"

I blinked, my cheeks turning pink. "Keiko…"

"Yusuke, I can walk on my own," Koenma insisted.

"No, you're too tired. I'll be right back, Keiko."

We entered Koenma's room and I laid him down on the bed. I turned back to face the door, but hesitated.

"Yusuke? Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't see any other choice, and I can't ask the others, they're probably asleep."

"But… what if she doesn't like it?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I don't like her that way anymore, and it's not either of our faults. I just hope this goes well… Don't move. I don't want you to waste your energy."

I got up and went outside, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

------

Koenma POV

Yusuke had been gone for about seven minutes, and I could tell from his feelings that it wasn't going too well with Keiko. A few minutes later, he entered the room, eyes downcast, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yusuke? How'd it go?" I asked uncertainly.

"Just fine." I could hear the hurt in his voice. I could tell he was lying.

"What did she say?"

He hung his head in shame, and I could see a few black and blue marks on his cheek. I made a move to stand up, but he shook his head.

"I'll be okay, K-chan. No big deal."

"Still, what did she say?"

"Well, when I told her we couldn't be boyfriend girlfriend anymore, she was shocked, of course, but… when I told her that I had a boyfriend, she kinda… snapped. I didn't tell her who, 'cause I didn't want her to hurt you. Now I think she's not gonna talk to me again."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Yu-chan… I'm sorry…" Old feelings sprung up again, but before anything could happen, Yusuke grabbed my wrist.

"No, Koenma! Snap out of it! It wasn't your fault!"

"Yusuke… I'm not trying to… You're hurting me."

"Oh. Sorry." Yusuke let go of my wrist, but still watched me carefully.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. You're having enough problems with Keiko."

I could see the hurt in his eyes as he remembered what had happened. She must have been hitting really hard to make that dark a mark. I could feel that Yusuke needed someone right now, so I pulled him into a hug. He held onto me, burying his face into my shoulder, and I could feel him start to cry.

"It'll be okay, Yusuke… It'll be okay…"

* * *

YYF14: Aw, poor Yu-chan... Oh, this whole story won't be in first person. It gets hard after a bit. I'll probably either update later today or tommorow. Summer gives you too much time sometimes. Ja ne till next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

YYF14: Okay, here's chapter two. Starting the second half of this, and from then on, it's gonna be in third person. As I said before, this story is longer than the last one. The last one was 12 pages on Word. This one's 25. Yeah, it's longer. Ok, since tomorrow's father's day, I might not update, but ifI do, it'll be sometime in the evening. Just saying. Now, onto chapter 2!

* * *

Yusuke POV 

I woke that morning, but didn't open my eyes. I just wanted it to be all a dream. I wanted it to be a dream that Keiko hated me.

I suddenly became aware of something soft next to me. I nuzzled closer to it, but flinched back in surprise when it moved. I could hear someone breathing, and decided to open my eyes. I was startled to see Koenma lying next to me. So it wasn't a dream…

"Yusuke? Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah. Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. At least I got to rest."

I then realized that Koenma was trembling, even though his voice was steady.

"Koenma? You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Was it a dream?"

He stayed silent for a moment, then nodded.

"Did you really get any sleep?"

"…Some."

"K-chan… Did I get enough sleep?"

"Well, you cried yourself to sleep, then once you had calmed down, I fell asleep, then had… the dream… I woke up, and I've been waiting for you to wake up. It's been a few hours."

"How long, _exactly_?"

"It's almost one, so I've been up for aboutfour and a halfhours."

"You were awake all night?" I asked incredulously. If he had hurt himself again…

"Almost all night. Please don't get angry, Yusuke, but I really don't want to remember all that again…"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm not going to get mad, K-chan, I'm just worried. I just don't want you to be scared of old memories forever."

"I won't be. It was traumatic, though…"

"Oh, K-chan…" I murmured. I saw tears form in his eyes, and brushed them away gently. I know it was stupid, but I just then realized that the pacifier wasn't in his mouth.

"K-chan-"

"I know what you're going to ask. I almost set off the Mafuukan when I was having one of those dreams. It scared me too much… I thought it was really happening…"

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"You can probably guess. It was more vivid than the one you saw."

"Why?" I didn't know why I was prying, but I wanted to know. It turned out I'd made a mistake.

"Because it was painful, okay, Yusuke? I just don't want to remember it anymore, and this isn't helping!"

He disappeared, and I stared, half in shock, half in sad regret at where he had been lying only moments before. I touched the spot tenderly, sighing when I felt the warmth still there. I rolled onto the spot, breathing in his scent that lingered on the sheets.

_Me and my big mouth… K-chan…_

_-------------------- _(Here's the third person)

Koenma reappeared somewhere in the forest, breathing heavily. He was ashamed at himself for not being able to go as short a distance as to the forest without being drained.

He was also ashamed for what had happened with Yusuke. True, he didn't want to remember what Sensui had done to him, but that didn't mean he could get angry at Yusuke for wanting to know. It probably _would _be better for him to let it all out so he and Yusuke could talk it over, and so he would feel better.

"Yu-chan… I'm sorry… I need to apologize…"

However, when he tried to go back to Yusuke, he felt a small spark, and groaned. Now he was _really_ out of energy. Done, nothing left. He automatically turned back to toddler form, unable to sustain his other form.

"Great… Alone in the woods with _no _energy… How could this be any worse?"

Koenma looked around carefully, but he couldn't tell where in the forest he was. He remembered what Yusuke and Genkai had said about the creatures in here, and if what they said was true, he didn't want to run into anything alive in here, unless it was a person he knew.

There was a noise like a twig being snapped, and Koenma whirled around. He watched the darkness warily, tensed, looking for any sign of movement. He drew some of the energy from the Mafuukan to help him stay in teen form. He really didn't want to be a child in the dark forest.

There was another, stranger noise, that sounded closer than the first sound. Then there was the noise of ragged breathing. Koenma backed away from the noise, knowing it wouldn't do any good. He could tell there was more than one being here, and they weren't friendly. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light, and Koenma looked around in disbelief. Surrounding him were dog demons. Vicious looking dog demons…

"Nice dog… Stay right there…" Koenma took another step backwards, but the dogs started to growl, and he froze.

_I'm in big trouble now… Yusuke, I need you, and NOW would be a good time!_

_

* * *

_

YYF14: Okay, I hope you guys liked the chapter. I just HAD to end it like that, dunno why. Anyway, ja ne till next chapter and review if you wish!


	3. Chapter 3

YYF14: Ok, so I did get to update today. I was listening to the new Avril Lavigne CD, Under My Skin, and I was thinking. Her songs Who Knows and Fall to Pieces kinda make me think of Yusuke and Koenma are acting in my stories. I'm thinking of using the songs, maybe not all of them, but definitely the chorus of them, in some of my fics. I might use one in the next one, and the one after that. If you don't know the songs, listen to them if you can find them. They're really good. Now onto the chapter!

* * *

"Stay right where you are, and you won't get hurt." 

Koenma followed the instructions, but the dogs continued to growl menacingly.

"Why won't they stop?" he asked, hoping for an answer.

"Those dogs can tell where a person is by seeing their aura, of which you have none, by seeing movement, and since you are staying still, they can detect your fear. Calm down, and they will go away."

Koenma did as he was told, and the dogs started to look around confusedly. One of the dogs, which seemed like a leader, barked, and the rest of the dogs followed him away. Koenma sighed in relief.

"Now follow me."

"Follow you? How can I follow you if I can't see you?" Koenma asked, annoyed. The forest was pitch black, and he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"Shut up and follow my voice. If you can't do that, I'll raise my energy enough so you can sense it, even with your pathetic senses."

Koenma growled, insulted, but did as he was told, listening carefully for any sound, and trying to sense the voice's energy. He didn't want to be lost in the forest.

-----

A few minutes later, Koenma was continuing to follow the voice, but in toddler form. He was tired, and didn't feel like borrowing from the Mafuukan. Right before he was about to give up, the clearing he was in lit up. He looked around, hoping to see the person he'd been following all this time, but all he saw were trees and plants… and a rather large hole in the ground. He opened his mouth to ask what the hole was, but a hard blow came to the back of his head, knocking him out.

-----

Yusuke was jarred awake, feeling extreme pain in the back of his head. He sat up, rubbing the injured spot.

"What was that from?" he mumbled. "Nobody's in the room… K-chan!"

He shook his head angrily. _Why did I have to say that to him? He's gonna get hurt, and I can't help him!_

Yusuke quickly got up and put on his green school uniform. If he had to fight, he wouldn't care if these clothes got ripped.

When he was ready, he left the temple, trying to sense Koenma's energy. Finally, after about a minute of focusing, he felt it. It was a weak pulse, but it was there. The bond hadn't helped any. That probably meant that he was out of energy. That just made Yusuke move faster. If Koenma got injured, Yusuke would probably never forgive himself. As he headed towards the forest, he didn't notice a person watching him from the temple steps.

-----

"Are you sure about what you saw, Shizuru?" Keiko asked. Shizuru had come up with Keiko to watch Kuwabara train. Keiko had been there for Yusuke until she had heard the news. Shizuru had been sitting on the temple steps when she had seen Yusuke head towards the forest, mumbling something about trying to find someone.

"Yes, Keiko, I'm sure. I heard it with my ears, _and _I felt it. His friend's in trouble, and Yusuke's going into that really dangerous feeling forest to find him."

Keiko sighed. "Wow… If he's willing to do that… He must really love the guy…"

Her thoughts strayed to the meeting she'd had with Yusuke.

------

"Keiko, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Yusuke?"

"Well…" Here Yusuke paused. "First of all, and you're not going to like this, we… can't be boyfriend girlfriend."

The last bit had come out in a rush, and Keiko blinked in surprise.

"Yusuke? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I…" Yusuke took a deep breath. "I have a- a boyfriend…"

Keiko remembered feeling stunned, then angry. She had slapped Yusuke as hard as she could, yelling at him.

"Yusuke, how could you _do _this to me? What, did I do something wrong? Why does it have to be a boy? You're such a jerk!"

It went on like this for a few minutes before Yusuke left, his head down. Thinking back on it, Keiko remembered seeing something that looked like a tear on Yusuke's face, but when it had happened, she had been too angry to care.

-------

"Oh, Yusuke, I'm sorry… I didn't give him any chance to explain… Shizuru, is there any chance of him coming back alive?"

"He's done it before."

"I know, I mean _this _time, though! You said the forest felt dangerous!"

Shizuru shrugged. "He can take care of himself."

Keiko looked out the window at the forest and sighed.

"I hope you're right, Shizuru. I hope both of them will be alright."

* * *

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Oh, I almost forgot! Thank you, comicfancat, for reviewing. If that's not the right name, sorry, but it was an anonymous, so I can't be sure. But that was the one written, so oh well. I'll update tomorrow, ja ne till then, and review if you wish! 


	4. Chapter 4

YYF14: Hey, peoples! Chapter 4! Thank you, comicfancat, for your review. About the songs, yes, songfics aren't usually as good, so I'll make sure that it sounds good before I put it on if I put it on. I think you're going to like this chapter. It's a little mean, but it's longer than the last one, and things actually start happening. Yay. Now I'll stop talking, and let you guys read chapter 4.

* * *

Yusuke entered the forest, but stopped abruptly, as he had lost the pulse. He couldn't sense any energy whatsoever now. That probably meant that Koenma was in trouble.

"And I can't go fast because I don't know where I'm going…" Yusuke muttered. "Just great…"

He started walking anyway, hoping that Koenma would flare his energy so he would have something to go on.

-----

Back at the temple, Keiko was gazing out the window, hoping for Yusuke to come back.

"Keiko, how come you're still awake?"

Keiko shrugged. "I'm waiting for Yusuke, I guess."

Shizuru sat down next to her.

"Why bother? You know he'll be alright."

"No, Shizuru, _you _can assure yourself that he'll be fine, but I can't!"

Shizuru shook her head and stood.

"Okay, suit yourself, but I'm going to bed."

-----

As the minutes went sluggishly past, Keiko felt herself getting drowsy. She tried to resist it, but quickly fell asleep, a large, ominous shadow creeping up behind her.

-----

Koenma stirred, opening his eyes. Once he realized that he wasn't in the temple _or _Reikai _or _the forest, he sat up in shock. He was in a room made of stone, with torches as the only source of light. He stood up, and tried to walk towards what seemed like the exit, but walked into something that felt like a wall. He stumbled backwards, shaking his head.

"Ow… That hurt…"

Well, if he couldn't leave, he might as well find out everything he could about where he was. He looked around the area where he was, and apart from the things that looked like exits, there were two doors. He opened one, and the room was empty, except for a small bed. He looked into the other room, and saw-

"Keiko?"

Koenma was shocked. Why was Keiko here? Hadn't she been at the temple? He turned to teen form, but was again shocked, as it had taken no energy to do, and he didn't feel his energy being drained. He looked back at the unconscious Keiko, then shook his head. This made no sense at all! A cruel laugh reached his ears and he left the room.

A shadow was floating in the air, about twenty feet off the ground. It had no definite shape, and it had no recognizable eyes, ears, mouth, or anything that would have made it look remotely human.

"Do you like it here, Koenma?" it asked in a high pitched voice. It reminded Koenma of Baldock from the tournament Genkai had held.

"You is correct, this is Baldock. Or, to be more right, Baldock's spirit!" the shadow crowed. "You and human girl are here for Master to play with!"

"And who exactly is this 'Master'?" Koenma asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Hello, Koenma-_chan_."

Koenma froze, his eyes widening. He was supposed to be dead! Why was he here?

"You seem to be confused, Koenma. I asked for permission to return, along with Baldock. It was granted, as long as I got rid of my other sides. The brains in Spirit World thought that it was because of them that I wanted to kill all the humans. How silly."

"But, Shinobu… Why the girl?"

Sensui frowned. "It was Baldock's idea. He probably wants to get revenge on the Detective for what happened in the forest. He thinks stealing the Detective's girlfriend will lure him here."

Koenma blinked, puzzled. "But- they're not…"

"Urameshi doesn't like that girl anymore? Well, Baldock can keep her for entertainment. And it seems that no one's coming, then. You'll be stuck here with me. Do you still remember those nights, way back when, you know…"

Koenma backed away in fear. It was like his nightmare coming true. Sensui smirked, and Koenma knew that he was going to follow through with the threat immediately. There was nothing he could do to protect himself.

"You've finally gotten it. There's nothing you can do, just let me do what I want."

Koenma sank to the ground, leaning against the wall. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head.

"No, no, no…"

Sensui took a step forward, using his Sacred Energy to bind Koenma and silence him.

-----

Keiko sat up slowly, rubbing her head.

"Why did I fall asleep…?" She opened her eyes, and her mouth fell open.

"Where am I?"

She stood up and walked over to the door. After a brief moment of hesitation, she opened it, and her eyes widened at what she saw. A man who looked like he was in his twenties was… doing something to another boy who looked like a teenager. There was a large shadow was floating nearby, watching. The sight was sickening. It seemed like the shadow was enjoying what was going on. One thing that puzzled Keiko, though, was that even though the two boys weren't that far away, she couldn't hear the younger one. She could see him crying out in pain, but there was no noise.

She couldn't take it anymore. She closed the door and hid under the covers of her bed, hoping it was all a dream.

-----

Yusuke sighed. He hadn't found any clues in the forest, and it was past midnight. He started heading back toward the temple, a torrent of thoughts going through his head. He didn't feel right. He couldn't sense Koenma at all, and he didn't know what was going on.

"K-chan… Please be okay… Ow!"

Suddenly, the connection between him and Koenma flared open, and an outburst of emotions and sensations flooded his senses. Pain, fright, shame, longing… Yusuke shook his head violently to rid himself of the thoughts. Once his head was clear, he looked into the forest, eyes filled with despair.

"K-chan… Where are you?" Yusuke had no choice but to leave the forest, every step going away from it making him wince. He felt sorry for not helping Koenma when he needed it; He knew that longing was for him, but he couldn't do anything. He didn't know where Koenma was.

As Yusuke entered the temple, a door in the hallway opened, and Genkai stepped out.

"Yusuke? What are you doing up at one in the morning? Some people need to sleep, you know."

"I'm sorry, Genkai," Yusuke apologized in such a sad, flat tone that made Genkai frown.

"What's wrong, dimwit?"

"…Koenma's in trouble and I can't help him."

"In trouble how?"

"I don't know, all I know is that something's hurting him and he's stuck in the forest."

"He's in the forest without energy?" Genkai asked, sounding worried.

When Yusuke nodded, Genkai shook her head, almost angry.

"The demons in there will tear him apart. Dimwit, get your friends. We're going in there."

Yusuke nodded. "Sure, but can we get something to eat first? I'm starving."

Genkai rolled her eyes. His soul mate was in danger and he was still cracking jokes…

"Fine, as long as it doesn't take more than five minutes. Now go!"

-----

Five minutes later, the group was heading towards the forest. They had each gotten a granola bar to eat as it was the quickest way to get food.

"But how are we supposed to find him if we can't sense his energy?" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe Yusuke's bond with him could be of some use," Kurama suggested.

"Well, Detective?" Hiei asked, crossing his arms.

"I can't tell where he is!" Yusuke protested. "The link's blocked or something!"

"You're not trying," Hiei said sourly. "You need to try."

Kurama laid a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Don't get too upset, Yusuke. I know it's hard being separated from your soul mate. I'll help you."

"Help me how?"

"First off, since my Spirit Awareness is better than yours, I can help sense Koenma. Then, once we get closer, you can use your bond to communicate."

Yusuke shrugged. "Works for me."

Kurama closed his eyes, and ten seconds passed in silence. He then opened his eyes, a triumphant smile on his face.

"This way." He entered the forest, and the rest of the group followed him, trusting his judgment.

* * *

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Hmm... I don't really have much to say, so... I'll probably update later this afternoon, so, ja ne till then, and review if you wish!


	5. Chapter 5

YYF14: Ok, random thing before I start. I'm commenting on a comment I made last chapter. I don't want to write a SONGFIC songfic.I changed my mind. It didn't seem like it'd a whole lot of fun, so, I guess I'll decide on what I'm doing when I do it. I still have this and another story to post before it'll matter. Anyway, I'll stop talking and you can get to reading... chapter 5, I think.

* * *

It was three in the morning. Keiko peered out the door of her room again. The weird shadow was gone, thank goodness, and the young man was gone. She couldn't see the teenager…

He probably was in the room next door. Keiko looked at the window that was in her room. It didn't show the outside, or anything for that matter, but she suspected that it led to the room next door. Then she could see if the boy was alright… Keiko didn't know why she cared about the boy, but he just seemed… familiar…

She opened the window with some difficulty, but this room was darker than hers, so she had to wait for her eyes to adjust. Once she could see, she frowned sadly. The boy was sitting on his bed, holding his knees to his chest, staring blankly at the wall. He was wearing his clothes, but they looked ripped. Keiko thought he was taking this rather calmly. If this had happened to her, she would probably be crying like there was no tomorrow.

Since there was no one in the larger room, Keiko exited her room, and walked the few steps to the boy's room. She knocked on the door, but frowned when she heard a sound like a whimper.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you," she said in her most gentle voice. "Can I come in?"

There was a small sound of affirmation, and Keiko opened the door. Once she had entered and closed the door, she looked around for a light switch. Finding one, she clicked it on, and looked over at the boy on the bed.

From this short distance, he looked even more familiar than before. Keiko _knew _she had seen him before, but she couldn't remember where. She knew she had seen him at the tournament Botan had taken her and Shizuru to when they had first found out about Yusuke being a Spirit Detective…

"Are you that person from the Spirit World that Yusuke works for?" she asked hesitantly.

The boy murmured something that Keiko couldn't make out.

"What? I- I couldn't hear you."

The boy's gaze moved from the wall to Keiko.

"Yes, I'm from Spirit World. I wasn't expecting you to want to talk about Yusuke, though, after what happened."

Keiko blinked in surprise. "How did you know about Yusuke?"

The boy's eyes suddenly widened, realizing what he had said, and fixed his gaze rigidly on the wall again. However, Keiko had gotten enough clues.

"Are you the boy Yusuke was talking about? His… boyfriend?"

The boy clenched his eyes shut, and nodded timidly. Keiko looked the boy over again. She certainly didn't blame Yusuke for liking him. He was cute. But then again… something in how Yusuke acted about it didn't seem like it was because of that. There was something… -deeper?- about it than that. She sighed.

"Look, I'm not mad at you for what happened with Yusuke," she started. "It looks like there's a reason that you two are together, and I don't know what it is, but I want you two to promise me to tell me about it when we get out of here."

The boy looked up at her, and Keiko noticed he had something blue in his mouth.

"What is-" she stopped, seeing him start to blush.

"Don't ask, please. I just don't want Sensui to get at it, and he will if it's not with me… Apparently here, if it's in your pocket, that counts as not with you."

Keiko nodded, remembering what she had seen earlier.

"Did… did it hurt?" she asked uncertainly. His eyes widened, a fearful look on his face.

"You saw?" he asked worriedly. When Keiko nodded, he shook his head.

"Wonderful…" Suddenly, Keiko felt an odd feeling in the room, and looked at the boy confusedly. He didn't meet her gaze, seeming to stare past her, then he winced. His eyes refocused, and he started to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Keiko… This just isn't my day…"

Keiko sat next to him on the bed tentatively, ready to move if she was told to.

"I know this isn't the best time to be asking, since we haven't talked before now, and because of the circumstances, but… what's your name?"

The boy looked over her for a moment, then said a single word.

"Koenma."

-------

"Kurama? Can we stop? I'm tired."

"Yusuke, we have to keep going. I know we're all tired because of how early it is, but it is imperative that we rescue Koenma. When you are away from your soul mate for too long a period, it isn't pleasant."

Yusuke blinked. "What d'you mean?"

"Well, it gets stressing, and can have other emotional effects on the two people…"

This seemed enough to get Yusuke moving again.

"Yusuke? Why so energized all of a sudden?" Kurama asked jokingly.

"Shut up. Koenma's had enough to go through, and he doesn't need more tormenting," Yusuke replied heatedly. "Especially from his mind."

Nobody else knew what he was talking about, but the pace was quickened. Only Botan would have understood what Yusuke had said, but she was back at the temple with Shizuru, and both were asleep. It was also thought that Keiko was there, too.

After a few more minutes, the group stopped in a clearing. It was about three thirty, so it was still dark.

"Hiei, can you light a fire so we can see?" Kuwabara asked. "It's cold, too."

"Hn." A fire appeared anyway, illuminating the entire clearing.

"Wait a minute…" Yusuke murmured, staring at a dark patch. "That's not a shadow… that's a- hole?"

Everyone stared at the hole for almost a whole minute, then Kuwabara blinked in surprise.

"Urameshi, I think that's where he is."

"Are you serious, Kuwabara? It's a huge hole, how do we know what's in it?"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "I have Spirit Awareness, remember? I can tell that Koenma's down there."

"I guess it's time for you to start using that link, dimwit," Genkai advised. "Before we go down there to find some demons that are all too willing to chop off our heads."

Yusuke shrugged, and tried to concentrate. _Okay, need to think about Koenma… I have no clue how to do this… Here goes nothing…_

_K-chan? You there?_

Inside the "hole," Koenma was startled to hear Yusuke's voice inside his head, and nearly fell off the bed. Keiko looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

_Yu-chan? Since when did you know how to do telepathy?_

_I don't know, I just thought about you, and wow, here we are. Listen, Kuwabara thinks we've found you. Are you in a place underground? 'Cause we found a hole in the forest, and it looks a little big for gophers._

_Yeah, I think it's underground. I do remember a hole… But Yusuke, there's something you should know. First off, remember that bat demon that you fought against in Genkai's tournament? His spirit's here, and so's Sensui…_

Yusuke's eyes widened.

_Sensui? Damn… We'll be down in a minute._

_Okay. Just be careful--… _

Yusuke frowned as the link went dead.

_K-chan? K-CHAN!_

"Well, Urameshi? Is he there?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke nodded absentmindedly.

Something had happened. Koenma needed help. And Sensui was there. His Spirit Energy level started to rise in his anger. If Sensui had done what Yusuke was thinking, he would gladly kill Sensui all over again, and this time he would do it himself.

-----

Keiko watched in horror as what had happened earlier started to happen again. They had been sitting in Koenma's room, talking, when he went all quiet, and that was okay, but then that older man came in and dragged Koenma out.

"Shinobu- why? Just a few hours ago- you…" Koenma trailed off as Sensui pinned him down. Sensui smirked.

"Yes, I know, but Baldock wanted more entertainment, and I was only too happy to oblige. But we can't have this, can we?" he asked in a murmur, taking a hold of the Mafuukan and taking it out of Koenma's mouth. Koenma glared at him.

"Well, I can't take too many precautions, can I?" After posing that question, Sensui chuckled softly.

"I know you're tired, and probably _can't _activate the Mafuukan, but it's so much more fun to see you helpless with no way to stop me."

"Shut up. Yusuke's coming, I'm sure of it."

Sensui's eyes glinted. "Rudeness. Seems like we must cure you of that. Besides, do you think that I would let myself be so easily taken out? Of course there are demons that are guarding this place. Oh, Koenma, don't you see that you were so wrong back then, choosing me? You were so foolish back then. Now, your punishment. Learn from it."

* * *

YYF14: Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was a long one. Not REALLY long, but okay long. So... I'll update tomorrow, ja ne till then,and review if you wish!


	6. Chapter 6

YYF14: Hey, peoples! Chapter... 6. Man, I can't keep track. I just want to thank comicfancat for reviewing again, and agapeNuria for reviewing. comicfancat, glad you liked the chapters, and it wasn't you that made me change my mind. I just actually thought it over, and I got a better idea for putting the important part of the song in without making it a songfic. And for the other song, well, I'll just writethe scenelistening to the song over and over and have the scene written with the mood of the song in mind. Then I'm thinking that the people who read it don't have to deal with the song, but can listen to it if they want to. Dunno, just an idea. agapeNuria, thanks for the review. Very nice. I wish I could do smilieys on this site... Anyway, this is my longest chapter so far, even without the author notes, so... I'll shut up and you can get to reading it. Hope you like!

* * *

(oh, one last thing- I'm not sure if some of the characters are ooc this chapter. I'm not so good at writing some characters 'cause I don't focus on them. I did my best.)

"Urameshi, why didn't you tell us about the demons?" Kuwabara demanded angrily as they were fighting through another wave of demon dogs.

"He didn't tell me!" Yusuke replied heatedly. He prepared for a Spirit Gun blast, but as it was loading, a dog leaped at him from behind, getting a long scratch on him that reached from his shoulder to halfway down his back.

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke quickly recovered, powering up his fist with energy and backhanding the dog so fiercely that it made Kuwabara wince. Once this was done, he sank to his knees, gripping his shoulder.

"We'll take care of the rest, Yusuke," Kurama said determinedly. "Kuwabara, you take care of him."

"No, I'm fi-"Yusuke tried to stand, but fell back down. "I think there was somethin' in their claws… they're not demons for nothing."

Genkai looked over, frowning. She left Kurama and Hiei to the fighting and kneeled next to Yusuke.

"Since there probably was something in their claws, I'll heal you. The last thing we need is a dying leader."

Five minutes later, Hiei and Kurama came over.

"All of the dogs are dead," Hiei said in a bored voice. "I checked."

"Shall we move on?" Kurama asked, a distracted look on his face. "I feel an unfriendly energy ahead, and it is better to meet danger head-on than to wait for it to spring on you."

The group moved on, more or less the same as when they had entered, if a bit more tired and shaken up. After about a minute, they entered another cavern, in which the bad feeling became more pronounced. They all looked around, alert for any kind of sound or sign of movement. The cavern was dark, but not too dark for them to be unable to see.

"Urameshi! Behind you!"

At Kuwabara's warning, Yusuke dodged to the side, only his shirt getting ripped from the attack. The demon had two green, scaly, clawed feet, long, green and scaly legs, and a green, scaly body. It had a long tail, two pointed ears, no hair, red eyes, black wings, and fangs. There were rather sharp-looking claws on its hands, which immediately became the center of concern for the Tantei. The claws were purple, and seemed to emit a very strange energy.

Kurama and Hiei held up their respective weapons and charged first. The creature dodged the whip, and the sword only grazed its leg. Kuwabara was determined, however, and charged with his Spirit Sword. The creature grabbed hold of the sword and tore it out of Kuwabara's grasp. The sword's energy turned green as the creature took control of the weapon. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"Watch out, Detective!"

The warning came half a second too late. The sword had already come down, making a long gash down Yusuke's left arm. Yusuke growled, and prepared for a Spirit Gun.

"Don't, Urameshi!" Kuwabara cautioned. "If it stole my attack, think about what it can do with yours!"

Yusuke hesitated, and the creature swung the sword again, this time hitting Yusuke's left leg. It caught Yusuke off-balance, the sword disappeared, and the creature backhanded Yusuke with such force it sent him flying into the wall.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara watched Yusuke worriedly, but quickly spun around to block an attack from the creature with a new Spirit Sword.

"Somebody go check on him!" Kuwabara yelled angrily, continuing to parry the creature's blows.

Genkai took a step towards Yusuke, but the creature's eyes narrowed, and another arm grew from it's back, and grabbed Genkai around the waist, lifting her high in the air.

Kurama tried to strike the creature with his Rose Whip, but the creature caught the whip and tugged, wrapping it around Kurama. It then threw him off into a corner, followed by Genkai. Before anyone could move, Hiei was grabbed and thrown over into the corner as well. The creature made a sound that was eerily like a laugh, and tossed a stunned Kuwabara into the corner. Now all of the Tantei except Yusuke were stuck in one corner, contained by a force field that the creature had created.

"He's gonna die!" Kuwabara yelled angrily. "Can't we break this stupid thing?"

By now, everyone had full use of their limbs and were using that as fully as they could, but no efforts could break the field. Hiei suddenly became still, staring at the creature in shock.

"What is it, Hiei?" Kurama asked, concerned.

"That demon… it's almost an S class demon… No wonder we couldn't hurt it…"

"An S class?" Kuwabara asked incredulously. "Urameshi's screwed! He's injured!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Hiei growled. "Those claws are dangerous. One slash from them and Yusuke's going to have more to worry about than a few cuts."

Yusuke slowly stood up and faced the demon, a determined look on his face. He held up his hand for Spirit Gun, but suddenly froze. The demon took this opportunity to fly up behind Yusuke and drag a long cut all the way down Yusuke's back. Purple energy surrounded Yusuke for a moment, then disappeared.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled worriedly. "You okay?"

The demon flew to the highest point in the cavern and disappeared, the force field disappearing as well. The group gathered around Yusuke, who was standing, frozen in Spirit Gun position.

"Yusuke, the demon's gone," Kurama said quietly. "You can relax."

Yusuke suddenly blinked, looking around at everyone. His arms slowly went down to relax at his sides, and there was complete silence in the cavern for two seconds. Then, an unexpected yell seemed to come out of nowhere, and Yusuke was on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Genkai, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, it must have something to do with his bond with Koenma. Something is terribly wrong."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Yusuke was yelling at no one in the room, so there must be something extremely wrong with Koenma.

"Get your hands off me! No! No… K-chan… no…" He became silent and still, and tension filled the air.

"Yusuke? Are you all right?" Kurama asked in a concerned voice.

There was silence for a few moments, then Yusuke took a deep breath and sat up.

"I think so… _Hell_, that hurt…" His eyes widened. "K-chan… oh my god… If he's feeling that… We have to help him, _now_!"

He made a move to stand up, but Kurama held him down.

"Yusuke, you're in no condition to fight another demon."

"No, it's not another demon. Just a human who I'm really anxious to kill."

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"He meant that you shouldn't fight at all, stupid."

Yusuke shook his head and broke free of Kurama, standing up.

"If K-chan's in that much pain, I'm not waiting. I'm going in there _now_."

"Yusuke, you're injured. You need to wait-"

Yusuke ignored him, waving off the protest. As everyone watched, he slowly staggered up to the door that led to the next room, favoring his injured leg.

"This isn't a good idea, Urameshi!" Kuwabara whined. "You're gonna get hurt, and _then _what do we do if we can't beat this guy?"

"I don't care. I'm gonna do my best, and I hope that's enough."

Yusuke took another step, but the purple energy unexpectedly rose up again, surrounding him. A few seconds passed, then Yusuke's eyes widened and he collapsed, curling up.

"Stop it… Make it stop!" Yusuke pleaded.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and opened the door. There had to be some clue as to what was going on on the other side. That chamber was darker than the one they were in, so Hiei had to wait for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he growled.

"Make the detective be quiet and bring him over here," he said quietly.

Kurama nodded and turned to Yusuke.

"You have to be quiet, Yusuke. I know it hurts, but you have to be quiet."

Yusuke nodded, and Kurama helped him up, bringing him over to the door.

"Look in there, Detective."

Yusuke looked into the room, confused as to why Hiei was angry, but once his eyes adjusted, they widened in shock. Anger quickly rose, and his Spirit Energy turned fierce. He moved away from Kurama, his face turning from angry to anguished.

"K-chan… He's hurting you…" He took another step towards the room, but Kurama held him back. Yusuke then noticed a dark shadow floating in the air above Koenma and Sensui. It was watching them, and he could feel a happy emanation coming from it. This enraged him further than anything else that had happened so far.

"_No_, Kurama! I'm going in there _now_!"

Hearing the noise, Sensui looked up towards the door, and saw the Tantei. He frowned angrily and got up from where he was. He was fully dressed now, and ready to fight. He left the Sacred Energy binds on Koenma, and tightened them a bit to make sure nobody could break his prize out.

"Let him go, Sensui!" Yusuke yelled angrily.

"And if I don't?" Sensui asked coldly.

"I'll kill you!"

Sensui chuckled. "That would be much easier to believe if you weren't so beaten up from all those demons you fought."

Yusuke growled. "Just try me."

"Yu--suke!"

Both boys turned to look in Koenma, one angry, one worry-stricken.

"Yu-suke…" It was a struggle to talk, but Koenma was trying. "Let-me-handle--it…"

"But you're stuck!" Yusuke said incredulously. "Just let me take care of him!"

Koenma attempted to say more, but Sensui was almost instantly at his side and backhanded him furiously.

"You do not talk!" he instructed heatedly. While he was occupied, Yusuke ran up behind him and landed a punch.

"_You _don't hit my _boyfriend_!" he yelled angrily, landing a second punch.

Sensui seemed mildly surprised, and unaffected by the punches.

"You like _him_?" he asked skeptically. "Why would you love a fool like him?"

"You don't need a reason to love, you just do!" Yusuke snapped. "And he's not a fool!"

"Don't try to make him feel better, Urameshi. He knows what he is. He knows he's worthless."

Yusuke could feel his energy rising, and fast. Sensui was ticking him off. He didn't care about the long cuts on his left arm, leg, and back, which were still bleeding. He didn't care that the rest of the team was watching worriedly from the other side of the door. All he cared about was getting Koenma out of here, and killing Sensui in the process.

"You can't hurt me, Yusuke, and for every punch you land on me, I will hurt your 'boyfriend.'"

Sensui raised a hand, and the Sacred Energy binds on Koenma tightened again, making him whimper. Yusuke felt a tingle, and frowned, looking at his hand. The purple energy was appearing again. Suddenly, he felt a tightening sensation on his wrists and ankles. At first it was just uncomfortable, but it quickly progressed to actual pain.

"I can destroy you from the inside, Urameshi. Because of that last demon you fought and the special powers in its claws, you can feel exactly what your friend here feels. Isn't it amazing what demons can do?"

"…Wait a minute- what I felt earlier, you were doing that to him?"

"Of course. He deserved it. He also got a punishment before then. You didn't feel it."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed in anger. "You did that to him _twice_?"

Sensui nodded. "Yes, but you can't take your anger out on me, because then I'll punish him, and you'll feel it, getting you nowhere. Face it, Urameshi, I've won."

"…You've- forgotten about-me…"

Sensui spun around, fury in his gaze.

"I-still have- the Mafuukan-"

"You're too drained to activate it!"

"Not if I give him some of my energy!" Yusuke challenged. He opened up the link as best he could, and let his energy flood through. A bright blue light emitted from Sensui's pocket, and he was quickly surrounded by the light. There was a muted yell, and he disappeared, the Mafuukan hitting the floor.

Yusuke hurriedly picked it up, and went over to kneel next to Koenma, who had regained full use of his limbs. He handed it to him, smiling.

"Five second rule."

Koenma gazed at him dazedly, a happy expression on his face.

"Oh, Yusuke…" Koenma gave a soft sigh, and his eyes closed, unconscious. Yusuke put the Mafuukan in his mouth, picked him up carefully, and turned back to face the others.

"You guys wanna go now?"

"What else?" Kurama replied.

* * *

YYF14: Well, that was a long one. Do you think that this is going to STAY a happy ending, or is there going to be a catch? The next chapter will tell. lol, that sounded so corny... but anyway, I'll update later today. I hope you guys liked this chapter, ja ne till later, and review if you wish!


	7. Chapter 7

YYF14: Hey, peoples! Finally, the site lets me post again! And OMG, I know what I did wrong.I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last story and this one. I'm not sure if that's why I got frozen for a few days, but I need to fix that. So, I'm going to update the last story's first chapter, and this story's first chapter to put them in. I'm sorry 'bout the lateness. Boy am I glad to be back on! Anyway, I thank the people who reviewed and who have been patient. Well, I'll be quiet now, and you can read the chapter.

* * *

Yusuke had only taken two steps, however, before he sensed something strange. 

"Guys, something's not right-whoa!"

The floor started to shake, and it cracked in some places, yellow energy coming up from the cracked areas.

"Did you really think I'd be defeated that easily?"

Yusuke spun around, a frustrated look on his face.

"How'd you- We used the Mafuukan on you!"

Sensui shrugged. "True, but it isn't a match for the Sacred Energy when I have a say about it. Now," And here his eyes glinted. "You will get out of my way."

Before Yusuke could do anything, Sacred Energy surrounded him, and he found himself and Koenma on opposite sides of the room, Koenma being next to Sensui, himself being at the door with his friends.

"We still have something to settle," Sensui said lightly. He bent down and took the Mafuukan in his hand, tossing it up in the air a few times.

"Catch," he said simply, tossing it towards Yusuke. Yusuke caught it easily, a confused look on his face.

"I'm giving it to you because you can't activate it on your own, and I don't want to take a chance of him activating it again," Sensui explained. "Even though it can't hurt me, it is irksome getting rid of it. It takes time. Now, leave."

With a swipe of his hand, the door closed, leaving the Tantei stuck out of the room. Kurama inspected the door curiously.

"It seems we're locked out," he remarked. Yusuke made an exasperated noise.

"Just great! We're locked out while he does whatever he wants to… to…" he trailed off, a desperate look on his face. Kurama put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Yusuke. You'll be able to feel what he feels, and so far so good, right?"

"I guess- ow!" Yusuke grabbed his shoulder, clenching his eyes shut.

"So much for that," Hiei stated mildly, coming back from his position at the door. "It seems that Sensui's found a new way to torture your friend, Yusuke."

"I-felt," Yusuke growled out. He felt another sharp sting in his back and bit his lip.

"Ow…" Suddenly, they all heard a loud blunt sound, like metal hitting something semi-soft. There was silence, then simultaneously, two yells of pain were heard. One was from the room, and one was from Yusuke. Kuwabara frowned, upset.

"Urameshi…"

The sound repeated, and following every time, a simultaneous yell from Yusuke and Koenma would be heard. Yusuke eventually fell unconscious from the combined pain of his earlier injuries and Koenma's.

Yusuke could feel himself floating. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he had left his unconscious body, and was now floating above everyone else. He blinked in surprise, but was distracted at the next yell.

"K-chan…" He suddenly found himself floating through the door to the other side. Once he had gotten inside, however, his eyes widened, an expression of mixed shock and anguish on his face. Sensui had a piece of metal that thinned down to a sharp point, and was hitting Koenma with it.

Yusuke floated closer, and noticed another small sharp piece of metal near the tip, and since Koenma had nothing on his upper body, it could dig into his skin, reopening old cuts. Yusuke winced, even though he couldn't feel anything at the moment. It _looked _painful. At least it was only his upper body that wasn't clothed.

Time seemed to slow down unexpectedly. Sensui had paused for a moment, and Koenma had looked up, and it seemed that he had noticed Yusuke.

_But how can he see me? I'm a spirit right now…_

"…Yusuke?"

Sensui frowned, following Koenma's gaze.

"There's nothing there, don't be stupid," he snapped, hitting Koenma again. The metal connected with his forehead; both the end and the sharp add-on cut into his skin, making him whimper piteously, tears filling his tightly closed eyes.

"Don't you hurt him!" Yusuke yelled angrily, wishing he could just punch Sensui's lights out so they could all go home.

Koenma was starting to black out, but he tried to hold onto reality.

"Yusuke… help me…"

"You won't go out that easy!" Sensui objected, raising a hand. Sacred Energy surrounded Koenma, bringing him closer to Sensui.

"You're pathetic," Sensui muttered. "You made a stupid mistake, and now you're paying for it. But you want to get away from it all, instead of taking the punishment you deserve for making that kind of mistake. What an idiot. Worthless idiot."

_This isn't Shinobu, _Yusuke thought, frowning. _He's too evil… Wait a minute… It's Kazuya! That's why he's so into torturing! Oh crap. K-chan's in trouble…_

The Sacred Energy became more hostile, seeming to get tighter. Seeing this not get a reaction out of Koenma, Sensui growled, hitting him again with the piece of metal. It dug into a particularly nasty bruise on his back, making him cry out again. Sensui laughed, and the energy disappeared, letting Koenma fall to the floor.

"Trying to love did this to you," Sensui said coldly. "You know what to do to prevent it. Now your friends can have you. If they're really even your friends."

He disappeared, and Yusuke found himself being dragged out of the room by some unknown force; he was glad to fade into the oblivion of being unconscious. He hoped it was all a dream.

-----

"Yusuke? You have to wake up now."

Yusuke groaned, sitting up slowly.

"Ugh… I feel like I was run over by a truck…"

"Then it's a familiar feeling."

"Hiei, I'm not in the mood… How's Koenma?"

Kurama shook his head grimly. "Not good. "We're going to have to get back to the temple fast. Genkai is too tired to heal him."

Yusuke sighed, but frowned, sensing someone who he definitely wasn't expecting.

"Kurama, Keiko's here."

"Keiko?" Kurama looked back into the big room, and blinked when he saw a door open on the other side, a person coming out.

"Yusuke? Is that you?"

Yusuke stood, ignoring his injuries. "Keiko, what are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same question," Keiko replied, coming over. "This place is so creepy, you wouldn't _believe _some of the things I've seen-" She stopped, seeing the state everyone was in. "What were you doing?"

"Saving my friend," Yusuke said softly. "He was trapped here by that other guy…"

"I know. I saw. Yusuke, he's your boyfriend. He told me."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "He- told you? You- know?"

"Not everything, but he promised that you two would tell me what it's all about when we got back."

"Okay, but first we have to get back, and make sure he stays alive." Yusuke looked over at where Koenma was lying, shaking his head sadly. There were cuts, some deep and some not all over his upper body, and his forehead was covered in blood.

"Are we gonna be able to get back to the temple in time?" Yusuke asked.

"If we go now, he won't have lost too much blood," Genkai replied. "So let's go."

* * *

YYF14: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was so mean to K-chan... Anyway, since this was so late, I'll update tomorrow if I can. I don't know if the document manager is gonna go crazy on me again. Anyway, ja ne till then and review if you wish! 


	8. Chapter 8

YYF14: Yay! The document manager is letting me post! Okay, thank you, agapeNuria, for reviewing. This story's getting close to the ending. Two more chapters after this one, I'm thinking, and then it's going to be another _long _story. There is a hint in the second paragraph here, and in the next chapter. Well, nothing much else to say, so... R&R, peoples!

* * *

The group began the journey back to the temple. Now that they knew the terrain, it went quicker than it had taken getting there, but it still took too long for Yusuke's comfort. All in all, it took them about half an hour to get back to the temple, and Botan was quickly woken up, along with Yukina. The two were shocked at "how much trouble the boys could get into in one night," but they were very helpful, and soon everyone except Yusuke and Koenma were A-okay. Yusuke's cuts were healed, but they would still leave bruises for a few days, since they were deep. As for Koenma's injuries… all Botan was able to do was slow the blood flow. It was harder to heal a spiritual being, she said, because they have a different body makeup than that of a human, and healing was a very different process with them.

"D'you think he'll be okay?" Yusuke asked as Botan was tying a cloth around Koenma's forehead.

"I sure hope so, Yusuke," Botan replied. "Even if his injuries heal physically, they may not heal mentally. This was a very traumatic experience. Being taken twice, and violently, and then being whipped with a demonic device… This isn't the sort of thing that goes away in a few days. He'll probably have nightmares. You have to be gentle with him. His vacation that his father put him on lasts until September, and then you two have a very strange mission that I don't know all the details about."

"At least he'll get some chance to rest," Yusuke said, shrugging.

"Yes… Oh dear…"

"What is it, Botan?"

"That whip. Do you know anything about it, besides how it looks?"

"No, why?"

"Because it was a demonic whip, and it might have some nasty side effects."

Yusuke sighed exasperatedly. "Why does everything weird have to happen this week? First, I find out Koenma's hurting himself, then I find out we're soul mates, then I tell Keiko and she gets pissed at me, then Koenma gets taken away and tortured by Sensui, we all get knocked up, and now I find out he might get some stupid side effect from a stupid demonic whip! Why can't life _slow down_?"

"He'll be okay, Yusuke."

"But we don't _know _that! God…"

Botan patted his arm comfortingly. "Even if there's an effect, it won't be a bad one," she said reassuringly. "The energy doesn't feel dangerous."

Yusuke shrugged. "I guess."

-------

Three days later, Yusuke was sitting next to Koenma's bed, worried. Koenma had been asleep this whole time, and not even Genkai knew exactly why. Genkai had suggested that maybe his body needed extra time to heal because of the severity of the injuries.

At noon, Botan came in and sat next to Yusuke, handing him a bowl of soup.

"You need to eat, Yusuke. He'll be fine."

Yusuke didn't say anything, accepting the soup and starting to eat. Botan frowned anxiously. Yusuke had been like this since they had gotten back. He hadn't left Koenma's side. She understood that it was hard for you to have your soul mate injured and not be able to do anything about it, but Yusuke had to just relax. A few silent minutes later, the two heard a small noise that sounded like a groan. Botan blinked.

"Yusuke, did you hear-?"

Yusuke shushed her, and they listened again. This time they heard a sigh like the one you make when you wake up. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Koenma…?"

Koenma sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at Yusuke and Botan, both who were very relieved that he had woken up.

"Hey, Yusuke, Botan." A delighted look came over Yusuke's face.

"K-chan! You're okay!"

Koenma shrugged, looking to the side. "I guess… Yusuke, where's the Mafuukan?"

"It's in my pocket," Yusuke said, perplexed at how Koenma was acting. It didn't seem right. He took the Mafuukan out of his pocket and gave it to Koenma, who put it in his mouth.

"…Yusuke? Botan? Could I be alone for a minute?"

Yusuke blinked, confused, but nodded. "Sure…" He and Botan left, but stayed right outside the door.

Once they had left, Koenma sighed and hugged his knees to his chest. That had felt so awkward, with Yusuke… now he was in a conflict of whether he could continue to love, or if what Sensui had said was true and he shouldn't love because he didn't deserve to. It was so confusing… He looked down at himself and sighed again. Cuts and bruises covered his chest, arms, back… new, more painful marks had been made from the whip, and his lower body was sore. Maybe Sensui was right… he couldn't love Yusuke…

A dull purplish black color on his sheets caught his attention. As he watched the color, it slowly changed to a lavender color, and Koenma blinked in confusion. Where was the color coming from? He put a hand up to his forehead as a headache was starting, and the color disappeared. Koenma frowned and lowered his hand. The color came back. Koenma slowly untied the cloth that was on his forehead, and laid it aside. The cloth was plain white, so it couldn't have been causing the color.

As he turned his attention back to the sheets, he was startled to see the color brighter than before. The color turned to a dark yellow, and he made a frustrated noise, the color turning to a dark shade of orange.

"Koenma? You okay?" Yusuke asked, him and Botan entering the room. "We heard you- what the? What's wrong with your forehead?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Koenma asked, frustrated. "I can't see it!"

"Yusuke, what's wrong- Koenma-sama!"

The color turned to an orange-red, flickering with black.

"Can you tell me what you're talking about?" Koenma asked impatiently, trying to keep calm. He was sure it was nothing too bad, otherwise they would have done something besides stare by now.

"Your… forehead… it's changing colors…" Yusuke said hesitantly. "Here, look at it from my view."

Yusuke used their link to show Koenma what he was seeing. The "Jr" mark on Koenma's forehead wasn't the normal black color anymore. At the moment, it was the orange-red color, but it was quickly changing to a dark lavender.

"What- how did that happen?" Koenma asked nervously.

"Probably from the whip," Botan suggested. "But why it changes colors, I don't know."

"Well, maybe they're his feelings," Yusuke put in. "They have been changing when his feelings do. When he was angry and frustrated, it was orange-red, but then when he got nervous, it changed color."

Botan suddenly started to giggle. When the boys looked at her in annoyance, she just laughed more.

"Now we'll be able to tell when Koenma-sama is feeling whenever we want, if we figure out what each color means," she explained, her laughter slowly subsiding.

Koenma suddenly felt uncomfortable. If Yusuke could tell what he was feeling, he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings if they came up at a bad time. The color changed to wavering between a dark blue and violet, and then settled back the purplish black as Koenma's thoughts turned depressed again. Yusuke frowned.

"K-chan?"

Koenma flinched slightly.

"Don't, Yusuke… Just don't…"

Yusuke blinked. "Don't do what?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

Botan tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yusuke, outside, please."

Once the two had left the room, Yusuke turned to face Botan, a serious look on his face.

"Botan? Why's he so depressed? The whip's effect isn't so bad."

Botan sighed. "It may not be just that, Yusuke. He's acting reluctant to love. Did Sensui say something to him?"

Yusuke thought for a moment, then swore mentally.

"Sensui was calling him worthless, and he kept saying that it was Koenma's own fault that this happened and he deserved punishment… Will people _ever _stop playing with his mind?"

"Be gentle with him, Yusuke. He may be better off than he was when he first got here. He has you to make him feel better."

"Oh, don't get all mushy on me, Botan."

"Fine, fine. Just go in there and act like you used to. Be casual. I have to go back to Spirit World, though, so you're on your own. Bye."

And with that, she disappeared.

* * *

YYF14: Well, that was kinda weird... I don't know why that was the effect, but it was a random thought that I got and I liked it, so... yeah. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll try toupdate this afternoon since I won't be able to tomorrow. Grandparents have an anniversary party and we're going. Anyway, ja ne till later and review if you wish!


	9. Chapter 9

YYF14: Okay, next chapter. I think there might be one more after this, and then it's done. I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow IF I CAN- I don't know if I'll have free time tomorrow. If I do, I will update. Then the next day, I will start the new story. Okay, so... R&R, peoples!

* * *

Yusuke went back into Koenma's room and leaned on the wall next to the door. Koenma was still silent, holding his knees to his chest, staring at the wall.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked. Koenma shrugged.

_Oh, great… Not this again… Did that idiot reset him to where he was before all of this happened?_

"You know, that color thing probably won't be permanent," Yusuke commented, trying to sound casual. Koenma shrugged again.

"It doesn't matter if it does stay for a long time, though, 'cause when you're confused, you'll always know," Yusuke added, trying to be optimistic. It didn't seem to work, though. Koenma looked down.

"It's not about me knowing," he said quietly. "There's someone who I don't want to know how I feel."

"…Who does it matter for?" Yusuke asked, thinking he knew the answer.

"…You."

"Why does it matter if I know?" Yusuke asked, now very confused. "I'm not going to tease you about how you feel."

Koenma closed his eyes, the color changing to a pink tinged with gray. Yusuke took a wild guess at what the pink was. It was probably love, but he had no clue as to what the gray meant.

"Koenma? Do you know what the colors mean? After all, they are your feelings."

The colors became pale and Koenma opened his eyes and looked at Yusuke, a nervous look on his face.

"What colors are they now?" he asked.

"Pink and gray. Well, they're pale, but they were normal a second ago."

Koenma shook his head, and Yusuke could tell from the expression on his face that he was focusing on something. The Jr mark slowly turned back to the normal black. Yusuke blinked in surprise.

"Cool! How'd you do that?"

"I don't know…" Koenma paused. "Yusuke? Would you mind helping me figure out what all the colors are?"

"Seriously? You wouldn't mind?"

Koenma shook his head. "No. I just want to make a list of what the colors mean, so… so you can tell what I'm feeling if you need to."

Yusuke knew inwardly that this was a very good development, and planned to tell Botan later. Koenma was already opening up his feelings slightly. This was good.

-----

Half an hour later, Yusuke and Koenma had gone through numerous feelings, and had a rather detailed and extensive chart. They had taken what they already had known, but they had found an easier way. Koenma had found a way to change what one color meant to another meaning, and this aided them greatly.

When they were done the list, Yusuke stood up and stretched.

"Man, that took a long time," he remarked. Koenma nodded, sitting on the bed.

"…Thank you Yusuke, for helping me with that," he said softly. Yusuke shrugged.

"No big deal. It was actually kinda fun."

Yusuke looked at the clock, which read 5:00 PM. He sighed.

"I gotta go for training. See you later."

When Yusuke was gone, Koenma lay down on his side, and stared at the wall. He was happy that he had been able to spend time with Yusuke, and that they had been able to figure out what the colors meant, but he wasn't sure if he would still be happy with his decision tomorrow. Now Yusuke would be able to tell what he was feeling whenever he wanted, either though the link or from the colors. Koenma could block the link if he had to, but he couldn't stop the colors from happening. Sensui had said that he didn't deserve to love, because it got him into trouble. If Yusuke knew his feelings, then that would get him into trouble, so he had to hide his feelings as best he could.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke, but… it's so confusing…"

-----

"So, Yusuke," Hiei began once Yusuke had gotten outside. "How's Koenma?"

Yusuke shrugged. "He's okay, but stupid Sensui got rid of everything I had done. Koenma's right back to where he started."

Kurama frowned. "That is a problem. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well… I was thinking that maybe tonight I'd watch his dreams and see if those give any help."

Kurama smiled. "Good idea, Yusuke. Dreams always tell the truth. Now, we must get started with the training. You missed three days, and there are only three days left. You should spar with Kuwabara. He's gotten stronger."

Yusuke nodded, and the group started their training.

-----

Around nine, the group stopped their training, and each went to their own room to rest. Yusuke went towards Koenma's room, and once he entered the room, he smiled, seeing that Koenma was asleep. The color on Koenma's forehead distracted him, though.

_Pink with white… We didn't go over that… _Yusuke thought, confused. He knew that pink meant love, but he didn't know what it meant when it was mixed with white.

_Okay, I guess I'll have to do that dream thing I was talking about._ He closed his eyes and focused on their link, gently prodding at it until it opened. Once it did, he was so surprised that the link closed with such force he stumbled backwards.

"Whoa… Koenma… Didn't know you thought like that…" Yusuke murmured, watching the sleeping Koenma. After a few seconds, the color became pure white, again, a color that Yusuke didn't recognize, then faded to the light blue of contentment.

"Yu…suke…" Yusuke blinked, thinking that Koenma was waking up. Thankfully, though, he wasn't, and continued to mumble some words that Yusuke couldn't hear.

Yusuke thought it might be best to leave. He'd talk to Koenma again in the morning.

-----

The next morning, around seven, Yusuke came back to Koenma's room and stood in the doorway.

"Koenma? You awake?"

Koenma didn't wake, so Yusuke looked into the link again to see his dream. However, the link was blocked.

"Why'd he block it?" Yusuke muttered to himself.

He sighed. He'd ask Koenma after he woke up. But… was it urgent for him to wake up? Yusuke checked the color. It was back to the pink with white. He could wait. Koenma deserved some good dreams after all that had happened.

-----

A few minutes later, Koenma stirred, and opened his eyes. Once he saw Yusuke, he quickly sat up.

"Y-Yusuke? What're you doing here?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Just wanted to check on you. You feeling okay?"

"Um… A little sore, but otherwise fine."

"That's good."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, in which neither boy knew what to say. Koenma was nervous. If Yusuke had been next to him while he was asleep… He had to ask.

"Yusuke? Were- were you here when I was asleep?"

Yusuke paused, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to lie, but from the yellowish green color on Koenma's forehead, he knew that he was already nervous enough about it. He sighed. He had to tell the truth.

"Yeah, Koenma. I was."

Koenma blushed, and the color changed to an embarrassed pale blue.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything," Yusuke added hurriedly. He knew it was a stupid thing to say…

"You didn't?" Koenma asked, looking at Yusuke seriously. Yusuke nodded.

"Not a thing."

Koenma smiled, relieved. "Okay. Good."

Yusuke felt kind of bad about lying, but it was half true. He hadn't seen anything the second time, and the first time, it had been for a split second. Once he had realized what had happened, he had been shut out. Still, even though Koenma was relieved, he needed to learn that he was allowed to love and that his feelings weren't bad. He had almost learned that, but then Sensui had taken away everything Yusuke had done. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"But… now that you mention it, what _did _you dream about?" Yusuke asked, trying to sound innocently curious. He felt the link tingle, but tried to clamp down on it. He didn't want Koenma to find out he was bluffing.

"I-it was nothing," Koenma said quickly. Yusuke tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Are you sure it was nothing?" he asked innocently. "'Cause it doesn't sound like it was nothing."

He smiled inwardly as he saw the color turn pink, but then a gray tinge to the color made him slightly discouraged.

_Timid… Timid about love again. Well, at least he's feeling love. What's he thinking?_

Yusuke gingerly opened his side of the link, smiling at what he heard.

_He thinks I look cute? Heh… Still, we need to fix that timid bit…_

"Well, Koenma? Was it nothing?"

"That's what I said, Yusuke."

Yusuke was now feeling more and more discouraged. He wasn't getting anywhere.

"Koenma, I can tell what you're thinking. I don't know why it's so scary admitting it, especially to a person who feels the same."

Koenma hesitated. "Yusuke… It's not that I don't want to, but… what Sensui said…"

"Means nothing. He's gone now. All that matters is what you want to do."

When he got no response, Yusuke sighed.

"Here. What do you feel when I do this?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to Koenma.

"…Happy."

"And this?" Yusuke took the pacifier from Koenma's mouth and leaned closer, until they could each feel the other's breath on their faces.

"I… I feel…" His eyes widened. "Yusuke…"

The distance between them quickly disappeared, Yusuke making sure to keep the kiss gentle. He felt the link open and a flood of emotions came through. Love, longing, happiness…

_Yusuke_…

_Relax, K-chan. I won't hurt you_.

Yusuke deepened the kiss, smiling inwardly at the startled noise he heard. The two broke for air, and Yusuke was pleased to see the color as a bright pink.

"So, how'd that make you feel?"

"…I love you, Yusuke."

"I know."

* * *

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. As I said before, I'll update tommorow if I can, so... Ja ne till then, and review if you wish!


	10. Chapter 10

YYF14: Well, this is the last chapter. I hope you guys have liked this story. I'll post the first chapter of the next one tomorrow. You'll find out what it'll be about halfway through this one if you haven't figured it out yet. So... Since there's nothing else to say, R&R, peoples!

* * *

Later that afternoon, around four, Botan came back from Spirit World, and of course wanted to know all that had gone on. She was delighted to hear that Yusuke had helped Koenma through another problem. She did warn him, though, that even though Koenma was more open with his feelings now, he would still be scared from what had happened with Sensui and Yusuke had to be careful.

-----

It was near the end of July, and even though the rest of the group had left, Yusuke was still at the temple so he could watch Koenma. He was making good progress in opening up his feelings, and he hadn't had many nightmares. However, that night, they struck harder than ever before.

It had been a tiring day, and both boys had fallen asleep quickly. But around midnight, Yusuke woke to a whimpering sound. He looked up from his place on the floor, frowning. (He was on the floor because Koenma's injuries made it difficult for him to find a comfortable sleeping position, and he didn't want to disturb Yusuke with his tossing and turning.)

"Koenma? You okay?" Yusuke mumbled. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"K-chan?"

Yusuke was now nervous and discouraged. Koenma was obviously having a nightmare, and whenever he woke from one, he would be impossibly shy. He would never talk, and would be afraid to do anything related to love.

"Koenma?" Yusuke shook Koenma's shoulder. Koenma flinched away, and Yusuke saw the Mafuukan start to activate.

"K-chan, no!"

Yusuke took the Mafuukan, wincing as the little bit of Spirit Energy cut his hand.

Koenma's expression became scared, and tears started forming in his closed eyes.

"Yusuke…"

He whimpered, and Yusuke blinked in surprise; a cut on Koenma's cheek that had almost healed was open again.

"How'd that happen?" Yusuke demanded of no one. "Oh, why won't he wake up?"

Koenma made another whimpering noise, and Yusuke felt the link open, excruciating pain filling his body.

"K-chan, _wake up_!" Yusuke said urgently. He winced as what felt like fire swiped across his back and arms. This was probably the most violent of all the nightmares so far.

Yusuke had no clue of what to do, but then he got an idea.

_Okay, if I can use the link to talk to him while he's asleep or something like that…_

He concentrated on the link, and once he felt it open, he jumped right in.

_K-chan! You have to wake up! It's just a dream!_

"Yu…suke…" Yusuke smiled.

_Yeah, it's me. Just calm down. I know it hurts, I can feel it too, but you have to trust me and relax. Tell yourself it's just a dream, and you'll wake up._

Yusuke sighed in relief as Koenma visibly relaxed, and the pain went away. Koenma opened his eyes and sat up slowly.

"You okay now?" Yusuke asked softly. Koenma nodded, but then winced and put a hand on his arm.

"Ow… it stings…" Yusuke frowned.

"What? Your arm hurts?"

"Yeah… My arm and my back… and my cheek…" Koenma put a hand to his cheek and looked at it. His eyes widened as he saw his hand covered in blood.

"Yusuke, what happened?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is, I woke up 'cause you were having a nightmare, and I was trying to wake you up, and then that cut on your cheek opened up."

Koenma stayed silent.

"Did you dream about what happened with Sensui?" Yusuke asked gently.

"…Yes, but I don't know why the wounds opened up again, unless…" he trailed off, a scared look appearing on his face. "Yusuke, what if he's coming back?"

"I hope he's not… C'mon, let's bandage those cuts and then try to go back to sleep. It's not much after midnight."

-----

The next morning, the two were visited by Botan. As Yusuke informed her about last night, she seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Well, if Sensui is really coming back, which is one possibility, then maybe you two should start that other mission that Enma-sama was talking about."

"What mission?" Yusuke asked warily.

"You two will be attending a school in England that teaches magic.(A:N:I know I've done a crossoverlike this before,but I wanted to try it again. It's fun.) It's only for one year, but Enma-sama wants you two to see what it is like. Genkai will be coming, too, just in case you two get yourselves into trouble."

"A _school_?" Yusuke said incredulously. "Why do we have to go to a school?"

"Well, first off, as I've said, Enma-sama wants you two to see what the 'magical world' is like. I'm not sure why, though, but we might be working with wizards eventually, and he probably wants some people in Reikai with expertise. Second, since Sensui might be coming back, you two will be safe there until Sensui can be taken care of."

Yusuke shrugged. "Fine. As long as it's only for one year. It _does _end in June, right?" he asked suspiciously. Botan nodded.

"The year begins September first, and you go home on June first. However, you'll have to go to England on August first so you will have enough time to get all of your supplies and get used to the magical world."

Yusuke shrugged again, resigned, and he went back inside to tell Koenma what would be happening.

-----

On August first, the two boys met with Botan and Genkai in front of the temple, ready to go to England.

"Wait a minute, Botan," Yusuke objected. "Don't we have to know how to speak English?"

"That's already arranged," Botan said brightly. "Once you get there, the person who owns the inn where you'll be staying will perform a spell on you that will enable you to speak both English and Japanese for the year. Once June first or second rolls around, it's back to solely Japanese for you… well, except for Koenma-sama. Since he's not human, he already knows English, so it's only you and Genkai, Yusuke. Now, I'll see you two in June, but you can call me on the communication mirror if you really need to."

She then created a portal, and the three stepped through, exiting in front of the Leaky Cauldron in England.

* * *

YYF14: Well, that's it. Hope you guys liked this story, and I think you'll like the next one. I was reading the last crossover I did, and I realized that I left out things and I dropped things, and I want to have a story where I INCLUDE things, not just pass them by because I get stuck. I'm already fairly far, so you won't be having many long waits. Man, I'm so glad I'm getting back into the days where I can update daily- like the first few fics I did. Anyway, see you tomorrow, and review if you wish!


End file.
